


Grow

by Lyallwolfart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Murder, Percival Graves (Mentioned) - Freeform, Suicide, TV Show, fight, glue, if its a trigger for you please dont read this story, its sad and has suicide, please be aware of this, this is not a happy ending, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Theseus was an animal, he had nothing, and he loved her. (song fic of sorts)





	Grow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic of sorts. It's a mix of Glue(tv series) and Fantastic beasts. Callum Turner, stars in it, it's actually a good series. The song usedfor this is Grow by Frances. Its a nice song.

“Oi, Newton, what shit have you been doing this time!?” Theseus approached his younger brother, who was standing alone, in the forest behind the old RV they called home. His younger brother had a black eye and a split lip, clearly something had happened. 

Newt turned towards his brother, his eyes cast down towards the dirt. “N-nothing Seus. It’s nothing important.” 

Theseus didn’t buy it, walking briskly towards his younger brother noticing the moving lump hidden in his jacket. “You didn’t?” 

Newt jerked back, “He was abusing the kitten Seus, I couldn’t just watch, it wasn’t right!” He placed the kitten to the side, still bundled in his jacket. Theseus could see how thin his brother had grown. His father didn’t provide them, their mother had committed suicide leaving the boys alone. Theseus was trying to make a living and provide for himself and his brother, but when his brother snuck off and broke laws it was hard to pay for food. 

“Newton, you can’t steal animals from people! I told you to stop!” Theseus balled his fists. Newt stepped back his eyes narrowed. 

“I wasn’t going to leave her there! Gellert was hurting her, I’m not let-” 

Theseus struck Newt across the face, “You’re to stop this, okay? No more!” 

Newt growled, his fists slamming into Theseus’ stomach. “You. Don’t. Understand!” 

Theseus, was faster and older than Newt, he grabbed his brothers thin shirt, pulling him aways from him as he tried to punch him. “Newt calm down!”

“No! You don’t understand Theseus! You never understand! You’re just like Mum, ignorant and rude!”

Theseus paused, looking at his brother, “What did you say about mum?” 

Newt was breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed, “I said she was ignorant, rude, and didn’t care for us ever, she left us both, she abandoned us!”

Theseus saw red, “How dare you speak about your mother that way! She loved us both!” He grabbed his brother by the shoulders shaking him. Newt tackled him throwing the both of them to the dirt.

“She hated us both! She never cared for either of us!” Newt screamed as he slammed his fists onto Theseus’ chest.

Theseus was done, he grabbed his brother roughly by the back of the head shoving his face into the mud beneath him. His brother struggled in the mud, flailing trying to free himself as Theseus raged at him. 

 

Finally, Theseus let go, “Look, Newt I’m sorry, let’s go home yeah? Run a bath?”

Nothing.

“Newt this isn’t funny, get up!” Theseus flipped his brother onto his back and slapped him gently. “Wake up, come on.” 

His eyes widened, placing a hand on his neck and feeling no pulse. He quickly placed his hands on his brothers chest and pumped, counting as he went. “Come on Newt, this isn’t funny! Get up please!” 

He slammed their mouths together, breathing in, before going back to pushing. “Newt please wake up! Please!” 

Nothing. 

Theseus backed off, tears running down his face. His brother was dead, killed by his own hand. He stumbled back shaking his head. 

 

“No, no no no no!! NO!” 

“No.” Theseus whispered, his hands clasped on either side of his head as he began mumbling the words to a song, something he found himself doing when agitated or scared.

“Don’t put your eyes down.” 

He ran.

“You’re not to blame.”

He ran as fast as he could, tears trailing down his face.

“I know there are stories.”

Theseus, ran to the RV, grabbing the old pistol his father had left. 

“You can’t explain”

He pocketed it quickly, running out of the rv. He had to leave!

 

“But if i should find you.” 

He headed towards the old horse stables, hoping to say goodbye to one more person. 

“Black and blue.”

He slowed, nearing the stable, Leta lestrange stood there, she looked to him, friends stood with her, they were talking by a fire, casual and comfortable. 

“And aching from crying.”

He whined his hands dropping to his side. 

“I’ll wait with you.”

He slowly brought the gun to his head, tears pooling down his cheeks.

“Grow, Grow grow.”

Leta looked at theseus, she could see the reflection of metal, held to his head. “T-theseus.” 

She walked towards him, “D-dont’ w-what are you doing?” 

Theseus looked at her, “Leta, I-I have no choice, you don’t know what i just did. My life will be ruined!” 

She looked him in the eyes, Percival, Tina and Seraphina standing, trying to talk Theseus out of it. “Then don’t ruin mine Seus.”

Theseus walked away, muttering No.

“I need you to live Theseus, whatever you’ve done, we’ll deal with it together.” She was so close to him now. If she just reached ou-

Theseus slammed the weapon against his head, blood rolled down his temple. “T-This is for Newt.”

“N-newt, Theseus what have you done?” Leta looked shocked. Tina was scared. 

“I’ve got fucking blood on my hands, you want to love me!? I’m an animal, I’m an animal and I have nothing. I’ve got nothing now.”  
Leta placed her hand on his cheek, gently running her thumb over the cheek bone. “Theseus, please, don’t do this.”

He shook his head and hugged her tightly. “Grow, Grow, you know it all then it’s gone.”

His hand slowly raised the weapon back to his temple. “I love you.”

The bang was louder than needed, Theseus dropped like a brick. Leta screamed, as policed swarmed the area. Theseus had killed his brother, and committed suicide out of grief. She had lost him and it destroyed her. She had closed her eyes, and cried.


End file.
